crusaderkings_twofandomcom-20200216-history
Cheats
Press § or Alt + 2 1 to open the console and then type the command. cash = 5000 gold, add a number after to get a specific amount, for example "cash 500" gives you 500 gold. piety = 5000 piety, add a number after to get a specific amount prestige = 5000 prestige, add a number after to get a specific amount allow_laws = allow to change all your laws freely ... enter again to go back to limited law changing. discover_plots = plots are always discovered ... repeat to have to search again fow on = fog of war starts on so first time turns off, Second turns it back on (doesn't seem to work!) plots_known = (default on) plots are visible, turns it off and on marry_anyone = (default to you can't) You can marry anyone. (only seems to the remove the close relatives restriction) pirate = Idunnolol Change your religion = religion nameofreligion (for example, "religon catholic") Change your characters culture = culture nameofculture (for example, "culture italian" or "culture danish") pollinate = impregnates the female by the male imprison = imprison character banish = forces a character to leave current court murder = forces an attempt at murder, doesn't promise success revolt = causes a revolt in the chosen province neg_diplo = Can Send diplomatic proposals that will be refused (again turns it off) succ clear = clears console nextsong = force change music observe = Turns you into a question mark and allows you to *observe* the game without playing. You must reload to undo affect. (May crash your game, save before use) hello = switch to the character's page help = No help for you! nickname = changes your character's nickname age +/-(#) = Add or subtract a character's age add_diplomacy +/-(#) = Add or subtract a charcter's diplomacy add_intrigue +/-(#) = Add or subtract a charcter's intrigue add_stewardship +/-(#) = Add or subtract a character's stewardship add_learning +/-(#) = Add or subtract a character's learning 'claim ' To claim a land/title (look it up in \Program Files\Paradox Interactive\Crusader Kings II\history\titles\) For exemple : claim c_koln 'titleowner ' Gives you the title. The one below is better. 'give_title ' Gives you the title, and you get vassals and everything beneath it. 'kill ' will kill that character immediately. Example: "kill 1234315" 'play ' will change you to another character. Example: "play 1234315" Only way to get character ID's is to look in your save file as far as I know. event 20392 = random military tech improves 10%. event 55000 = turns one of your foreign demesnes neighbouring your mainland into your own culture. event 20260 = increase culture advances. event 923 = trigger master builder event for steward. event 24506 = imprisons random court/vassal individual event 20200 = collects special tithe event 20000 = increases pope's opinion event 20410 = gives levy reinforcement event 20230 = master builder (5%) event 24504 = Gets YOUR WIFE pregnant, takes a while to show up, unsure of effect if you use while female. event 24505= imprison random courtier event 1985 = Removes Homosexual trait event 36005 = Suicide event 36004 = Suicide (repeat if accepted trait does not trigger) event 1001 = gluttonous/temperate event 1003 = charitable/greedy event 1004 = slothful/diligent event 1005 = kind/envious (female) event 1006 = kind/envious (male) event 1007 = wroth/patient event 1008 = proud/humble event 1009 = deceitful/honest event 1010 = craven/brave event 1011 = shy/gregarious event 1012 = ambitious/content event 1013 = arbitrary/just event 1014 = cynical/zealous event 1016 = paranoid/trusting event 1017 = cruel/kind event 24503= Make child craven (90% chance)/brave(10%) event 5000 = scholar/mystic paths event 5020 = gardner/impaler paths event 5030 = deulist/poet paths event 5040 = hunter/falconer paths event 5050 = poet/falconer paths (female) event 1018 - lustful/chaste event 24501= lustful/celibate+stressed event 5002 - scholar event 5003 - mystic event 5024 - impaler event 5025 - gardener event 5032 - aspiring poet event 5033 - aspiring duelist event 5036 - duelist event 5037 - poet event 5041 - aspiring falconer event 5042 - aspiring hunter event 5045 - hunter event 5046 - falconer event 5066 - hedonist event 1500= gain gluttonous event 1510 = gain temperate event 1530 = gain charitable event 1540 = gain slothful event 1550 = gain dilligent event 1560 = gain envious event 1570 = gain kind event 1580 = gain wroth event 1590 = gain patient event 1600 = gain proud event 1610 = gain humble event 1620 = gain deceitful event 1630 = gain zealous event 1640 = gain honest event 1650 = gain craven event 1660 = gain brave event 1670 = gave shy event 1680 = gain gregarious event 1690 = gain ambitious event 1700 = gain content event 1710 = gain arbitrary event 1720 = gain just event 1730 = gain cynical event 1030 = lose temperate (also event 1511) event 1031 = lose gluttonous event 1032 = lose charitable (also event 1531) event 1033 = lose greedy event 1034 = lose diligent (also event 1551) event 1035 = lose slothful (also event 1541) event 1036 = lose kind (also event 1571) event 1037 = lose envious (also event 1561) event 1038 = lose patient (also event 1590) event 1039 = lose wroth (also event 1581) event 1040 = lose humble (also event 1611) event 1041 = lose proud event 1042 = lose lustful (also event 1601) event 1043 = lose honest (also event 1641) event 1044 = lose deceitful (also event 1620) event 1045 = lose brave (also event 1661) event 1046 = lose craven (also event 1651) event 1047 = lose gregarious (also event 1681) event 1048 = lose shy (also event 1671) event 1049 = lose content (also event 1701) event 1050 = lose ambitious (also event 1691) event 1051 = lose just (also event 1721) event 1052 = lose arbitrary (also event 1711) event 1053 = lose zealous (also event 1631) event 1054 = lose cynical (also event 1731) event 1055 = lose paranoid event 1056 = lose trusting event 1501 = lose gluttonous event 1641 = lose honest -To increase your demesne size you can open the file located in common folder named "defines.lua" and edit in notepad the line "DEMESNE_BASE_MAX_SIZE = 1.0" but this will also affect the AI Category:Walkthroughs